Topic: Demyx
by AkunoYume
Summary: These are just a collection of ficlets and drabbles that don't string together but all involve Demyx. Please enjoy. Rated K for slight language
1. Inquistitive

Disclaimer: No. I don't own Kingdom Hearts II, nor do I seek profit off of any of my fiction. It is simply for entertainment purposes alone, and not meant to be distributed at a price. Besides, who would buy this crap anyway?

* * *

Demyx was crazy.

It sounded so simple, so logical, and so believable it was hard to think it otherwise, so why do it? Demyx was a crazy, insane, raving lunatic that should be locked up in the darkest dungeon available and never seen again.

But there were several key things blocking this observation from fact; for one thing, if Nobodies didn't have feelings how could they go insane? Another thing, he wasn't expressing any psychotic behavior normally present with the mentally disturbed. And how could someone like Demyx have the mental capacity to become mentally disturbed anyway?

Maybe he was suicidal. That was surely it because no one would dare ask him something like that and still want to live. But that didn't make any sense either; if there was one thing Demyx made a point to do, it was proving he was still somehow alive every single day. And while dying is a nice way to prove you were alive, he was fairly certain Demyx couldn't grasp that concept enough to believe it, much less put it in practice.

Maybe he was really just that dumb. A very likely idea, but even as thick-skulled as the kid could be, he wasn't stupid or reckless. He was just another Nobody who really and truly wanted to be a Somebody; a goofy kid with water and a sitar as his sword and shield. He hated fighting, so he was smart enough to avoid conflict.

Maybe it was just him being naive. That was indeed the ideal answer. Demyx was just simply too naive to understand that what he just asked had given men broken ribs and worse, and those who stared got a glare to make their blood run cold. Still, that kind of mindset was rare, extremely rare. In fact, it was so rare the only response he could give was one of dumbfounded shock.

"What did you just ask me?"

Demyx looked up at him again, still with the same expression as if he didn't know he'd asked something that would have normally gotten him beaten. Those damnable green eyes had the nerve to look confused. He said again, in the same damn tone, like he (and he probably didn't) had no idea what was wrong with asking, "I said, what happened to your eye? Did you lose it in a fight or something Xigbar?"

He stiffened up, trying to think of what he would do since he didn't particularly have any desire to pummel the kid for asking. He cocked his head to the side and looked at Demyx's still confused face with his good eye and replied, "Why are you askin' kid? S'not like it's your eye or anything."

Demyx lowered his face a little, his eyes dropped as well as the volume of his voice. "Well...I was just curious y'know...I didn't mean to make you upset."

Damn him and his pouts. Xigbar turned his back to the wannabe rock star and answered his question. "Yeah, I lost it before I became a Nobody. I was a scientist remember?"

Demyx lifted his head up and looked at his superior's back before saying, "Oh yeah. So were you being kinda stupid with an experiment or something then?"

Xigbar twitched visibly and crossed out everything he'd thought up in his head, all the reasoning and the analysis. Demyx really just was as crazy as he thought he was.


	2. Macabre

Disclaimer: No. I don't own Kingdom Hearts II, nor do I seek profit off of any of my fiction. It is simply for entertainment purposes alone, and not meant to be distributed at a price. Besides, who would buy this crap anyway?

* * *

There was really nothing to it at all, but maybe there lies the irony.

If you hear it spoken, it sounds grotesque, unnatural, and inhuman. You can't possibly still expect people to regard you the same after you've lost something like that. Maybe that's why they could only regard each other, that's why they all joined together. Well, the strong ones anyway.

He laughed at himself. Never in his entire life or non-life did he consider himself strong at anything. No one ever stopped to think about the strength of their own spirit or soul or whatever was inside of you, but now that it's gone, that's all he can think about. Physically, it was apparent that he'd never fought before; he was just a scrawny, quick little kid, and quick was good or he'd have more scars than Xigbar. Was it because he was strong-willed in his beliefs? Because he gave everything he cared about top-priority? Because he poured his passion into whatever project laid before him even if it might have seemed pointless? Whatever the reasons, he was here now, with everyone else.

Or with nobody else, he wasn't sure what to say.

The rest of them were definitely strong. They were all gifted in someway, and each way helped with their fighting abilities. Even Luxord's card tricks were of use to the Organization. They could all support the Superior in achieving his goals and making Kingdom Hearts theirs. Physically strong, mentally strong, they were all really strong. He couldn't compete with that. The only things he'd ever done right were creating music and swimming; they'd be perfect if Xemnas ever was interested in taking over Atlantica.

The only reason he was here (or not here, he still didn't know which) was because he had one quality that grouped him with these guys. That single all-important factor that turns everything into nothing, that turns a human from a Somebody into a Nobody.

It just made no sense to him. Was it that important to have one to be a human? Was it so necessary to have to prove you exist?

He didn't need to hear another empty song to tell him it was.

It was a ridiculously easy thing to lose. It's so fragile, so easily crushed and broken, so vital; why would something that special be so very easy to lose?

He doesn't even remember how it happened. It was like he woke up and shook off the remnants of a nightmare; only after his dream had passed did he realize he had no idea where he was or who these people were or why they were standing over him.

He was just like everybody else, just like nobody else. Except he insisted he was real, that he had a heart and so did everyone else. Why else would they be so determined to get back their hearts if they couldn't feel determination? They all had emotions, he just knew they did. And he did too. He knew he was just like everybody else and that they were everybody elses.

Those everybody elses knew that his reasoning was much like a child's trying to insist there were no monsters in his closet; he believed it when he said it, but deep down he was terrified of those monsters, of that nothingness. It scared him so he put up his walls, his facade, and he tried to simply be. These nobody elses also knew that it was pointless comforting yourself when you didn't have emotions anyway, so they left him alone.

He had his thoughts and he had his macabre life to live, so he was happy. He insisted he was happy. Because he knew, deep down that he wasn't. He simply and completely was not. Because he was just like nobody else, because of that one real truth that existed in a nowhere land with no one people.

There was really nothing to losing a heart. Maybe there lies the irony.


	3. The Second Time Around

Disclaimer: No. I don't own Kingdom Hearts II, nor do I seek profit off of any of my fiction. It is simply for entertainment purposes alone, and not meant to be distributed at a price. Besides, who would buy this crap anyway?

* * *

"Kid, you're a bit further south."

That was the first thing anyone in the Organization had ever said to him; before names, before explanations, before scoldings, before missions. And he'd never forgotten it.

He had no idea what had happened to him, to his world, to anyone or anything. He was lying on his back in an incredibly dark alley, with two people muttering amongst themselves above him. He blinked and lifted his arm up to shield his eyes from the rain. One of the two took note that he had moved and lowered his hood to regard him. The guy looked really scary at first, with a missing eye and a huge scar running down his cheek. He bent down to try and tell the kid where he was, but he got in the first word. The guy couldn't help but grin and reply cheekily, and motioned to the other guy, someone with blue hair and a couple of scars across his forehead, to help him carry the new arrival back to the castle.

After that night, Xigbar would crack jokes and make him feel a little more welcome, Saix wouldn't regard him unless he absolutely had to, and he never did find out about what had happened. Except for the fact he had apparently lost his heart that night, but he didn't believe that. He wouldn't have felt so much more at ease after hearing that if he didn't have a heart.

Now, he was lying on the broken ground of Hollow Bastion, dying or dissolving or whatever it was a Nobody did. He thought he saw that clichéd light, and he smiled at it, asking it the same question he'd asked Xigbar when they first met.

"Am I in Heaven?"

"_Kid, you're a bit further south._"

Whaddya know. It is funnier the second time.


	4. Reflecting

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who submitted a review in; these little things are the first I've ever posted online, and the warm welcome they're receiving is very encouraging. ; At least until the end of the summer, I'll be adding chapters regularly, and I hope you enjoy all of them. Thank you again, and please keep letting me know what you think!

Disclaimer: No. I don't own Kingdom Hearts II, nor do I seek profit off of any of my fiction. It is simply for entertainment purposes alone, and not meant to be distributed at a price. Besides, who would buy this crap anyway?

* * *

The day after Roxas left was the worst.

He was almost afraid to walk down the halls of the castle because he'd either meet an enraged Xemnas or a defeated Axel, and the thought of the latter was too much. He was used to seeing Xemnas angry, but that was when he himself had pissed the Superior off. Demyx didn't like getting hit, especially if he had nothing to do with the situation.

Axel, probably his best friend in the Organization, was a brash, loud-mouthed, stand-offy kind of guy. He held very true to his fire element with his heated temper, his aptitude at destruction, and the way he burned his own path to walk. Demyx liked that side of Axel, even if it had gotten them both into a lot of trouble.

Now that fire was doused, and Axel was barely a spark of his old self.

The rest of the Organization were taking things as expected; Xigbar kept quiet around the two, Xaldin was upset they'd lost a Keyblade wielder, Saix was mad because Xemnas was mad, and Luxord simply didn't care either way.

Demyx stopped. Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, Axel, himself, and Luxord. That really was all that's left of Organization XIII; seven people. Five of them were dead, or whatever it was when a Nobody lost their body, and the last one was gone. And more than likely going to get his heart back.

It was nice, and he wasn't jealous of Roxas. He still had his heart after all, he still had his emotions. But he knew that he wasn't going to feel it beat ever again; he figured that much out shortly after joining.

Axel used to have a heart too, and he definitely had emotions. But Roxas had that one too, and he left it behind just like he left everyone else behind. He could have at least taken Axel with him; they both could have left. Xemnas wouldn't have been any angrier than he already was.

Because he couldn't feel anything anyway, right?

Demyx wouldn't have minded. Sure, he would have been lonely, because he could feel loneliness, but it would have been for the best for both of them. Axel and Roxas could have had a happy ending together.

Now, Roxas was all but gone inside Sora's own beating heart, and Axel could only hate. He hated the Organization for driving Roxas away, for bringing the two of them together, for everything. He hated himself for not being strong enough to save Roxas, for letting him leave in the first place. But most of all Axel hated the fact he couldn't hate, because didn't that mean he didn't love either?

Demyx had tried to comfort him back then, by telling him he did have emotions and a heart, and he even encouraged Axel to go after Roxas. Axel simply said he didn't need to get left behind again to see that Roxas didn't care.

That was the first time he'd ever heard Axel admit defeat. That was also the first time he'd ever hit anyone. He yelled at him, calling him stupid for giving up so easily, for letting something like that go without a fight. He stormed off and had another first that night; he purposely ran into their Superior and asked him if it wasn't possible to get Roxas back. He tried explaining with his own logic that they could always look for him and try to convince him to join again. Xemnas had stopped Demyx short with _his_ own logic, which included a few bruises on Demyx's part.

But that must have done it, because shortly afterwards Axel had left the Organization on orders to search for Roxas; orders that said he'd either bring him back or kill him. He'd found him though; Axel told Demyx that he didn't remember anything but there was a shot at getting him back, Axel knew it. Demyx believed him, and he told him to go after him; to Hell with his orders.

It was a good thing though that no one else in the Organization knew, or Demyx would have been used for target practice by Saix and his claymore. But really, it was his fault that Axel went a-wall, but he couldn't feel bad. Their Organization was down to six members, and as he looked over his orders to go to Hollow Bastion, he knew it'd be down to five soon enough.

It didn't really bother him too much; all he really hoped for was that Roxas and Axel could have a happy ending together, that they'd both at the very least get to say goodbye.

It didn't really bother him too much that he didn't have anyone to say goodbye to himself either.


	5. Music Soothes What?

Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews everyone, and slightly by request, I've quelled my angsty muse and added a little happy to the mix. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: No. I don't own Kingdom Hearts II, nor do I seek profit off of any of my fiction. It is simply for entertainment purposes alone, and not meant to be distributed at a price. Besides, who would buy this crap anyway?

* * *

There were always quiet moments in the Castle that Never Was, even when the Organization had all its members there. Some days Saix wouldn't be going berserk, Larxene wouldn't be screaming at anyone, and Marluxia wouldn't be threatening lives if his plants got trampled accidentally. Everything would be perfect and calm, and everyone would be off doing their own thing quietly.

Those days sucked hard.

If there was one thing Demyx really didn't like, it was silence. It was just so boring! What good was having ears if there was nothing to hear? And to a musician like himself, he appreciated every sound, even if it was just Larxene chewing him out for taking all the hot water for his showers. So what if he liked staying in there a little longer to sing another song? To have total quiet and calm was a horrible thing, and he wouldn't stand for it. Those were times that people would be doing nothing but maybe reading or sleeping, and what kind of fun was that?

Today was one of those days that Demyx felt it was his musical responsibility to make some noise.

It started out all right; Xigbar was walking past Demyx's room (completely coincidentally) when he heard the first few chords play out. He shook his head with a small smile on his face and went back to his room, where he could wait for the eventual storm to blow over.

Suddenly a blast of music filled the halls as Demyx played his sitar, full volume. A wave of irritation and amusement went through the castle as everyone eventually heard the Melodious Nocturne earn his name. Chords wove together to form a beautiful piece of music, and a few people listened as he sang along. Axel was humming along unconsciously, Roxas was doing his best not to tap his feet to the beat, and Lexaeus smiled as he set down his book to enjoy the concert.

Zexion felt the vibrations through the floor and was once thankful to Vexen for having the intelligence to sound-proof the lab, and he continued to read his book secretly waiting to see which one of the members shut Demyx up.

Others were doing their best not to maim the kid as he ruined their peace with another impromptu ballad. Luxord frowned as his card castle collapsed, Xemnas stopped writing as he gave an annoyed glance to the floor beneath him, and Larxene shot a glare that probably would have killed Demyx if she was looking straight at him. All three knew that someone would stop him before long though, so they took no action of their own. If there was ever a time for Demyx to feel relieved and not know why, now would surely be it.

Xaldin shrugged as the kid had his fun and went outside to train; why should he be bothered if Demyx was bored? Despite his usually short temper around everyone, he felt no need to stop him. After all, he was playing a good song. And Marluxia? He was happy Demyx was playing; his plants liked music and it helped them grow nicely.

Saix twitched in annoyance as he heard a muffled lyric through his floor, and groaned. He really didn't want to kill the kid - maybe just maim him a little - but these spontaneous rock star fits had to stop, and they had to stop _now_. He had a terrific headache and every passing note was making it and his attitude worse. He walked out of his room and down the stairs to confront Demyx, and probably beat him with his damn sitar. Saix stopped when he reached the kid's door, and actually had to stop himself from laughing.

Demyx may have had good intentions to make some music, but he certainly didn't think about what to do if someone came down to stop him. That much was apparent as number nine was dancing around singing and playing happily, only clad in blue boxers and a black t-shirt. He struck a rather dramatic superstar pose as he hit the last chord of the song and cheered for himself for doing such a good job.

He never expected to see someone standing right there watching him, and when he saw it was Saix of all people, he made a very strange sound of surprise and toppled over onto the floor in shock. "S-Saix! What are you doing here?"

The Luna Diviner gave Demyx a slightly annoyed look before replying, "I came here to inform you that if you didn't stop playing, you would be picking pieces of your sitar out of your hair," he gave him a once-over before adding, "But since you stopped I have no reason to; just keep in mind that there are others who hold the quiet very dearly, and wouldn't think twice about feeding your instrument to a wood chipper."

Demyx gulped and nodded, sitting up and holding his precious weapon close. Saix sighed and turned to leave, but glanced back. "Next time the mood to play strikes you Demyx, please put on some pants."

The kid flushed a billion shades of red and Saix walked away with a smirk on his face, not even remember having a headache at all.


	6. Assignments

Author's Note: Sorry this is posted so late today everyone; I've had an odd day and I still have a very bad headache. Must be Saix getting me back for that last chapter, spiteful guy. > Well, please enjoy! Thank you very much!

Disclaimer: No. I don't own Kingdom Hearts II, nor do I seek profit off of any of my fiction. It is simply for entertainment purposes alone, and not meant to be distributed at a price. Besides, who would buy this crap anyway?

* * *

Typically, Demyx hated going on missions. They'd always be scouting missions, assessment missions, and spying. The work was really dull and really pointless, and he rarely succeeded in completing the goals given to him by the Superior anyway. Xemnas had learned to stop giving anything that really needed done to the boy, and Demyx was a little more than appreciative to not have to go anywhere scary like Beast's Castle or Port Royal again.

This time was much different, and Demyx almost thought that Xemnas wasn't an evil overlord who kicked puppies in his spare time as the musician looked down at his assignment. He looked back up at the Superior warily and asked, "Is this my new assignment sir?"

Xemnas nodded. "That's why I gave it to you Demyx; please finish this as quickly as possible." He gave Demyx a reproachful look and added, "I don't want to have to send anyone to get you again."

Demyx nodded quickly and looked down at the piece of paper again, reading and rereading with joy what he had to do this time.

Not many people - the exception being Saix - walked out of the Superior's room happy, but Demyx was grinning ear-to-ear as he walked down the hall to grab his sitar.

Axel twitched when he saw his friend look so very happy, and knew he was going to be hearing Demyx hum "Under the Sea" for days now.


	7. Surprises

Author's Note: MAN ALIVE I'm sorry I've been ignoring this poor thing for so long. Wow. I completely missed September, so Happy Late Demyx month? Avoids blunt objects being thrown Seriously, I am sorry for the delay, and I hope you'll enjoy this small (really small, not even 500 words worth) offering. Please send me any comments/concerns/rants/hate-mail and I'll appreciate everything. ; ; Thank you all for continuing to read this; I hope you enjoy! 

Disclaimer: No. I don't own Kingdom Hearts II, nor do I seek profit off of any of my fiction. It is simply for entertainment purposes alone, and not meant to be distributed at a price. Besides, who would buy this crap anyway?

* * *

Everyone in the Organization was full of surprises; good ones, bad ones, awkward ones - all surprises nonetheless. Some of them were almost expected, but still a little weird to see play out in reality. Like Axel knowing how to play the drums, Xigbar owning a tie-die shirt and more than one "Grateful Dead" album, or Roxas being almost as in love with the water as Demyx himself. They were things one might have considered with them, but never made it a fact.

Demyx had a penchant for finding out everyone's secret vice or talent either because he was so noisy or because he just needed another hobby. Or maybe because he was just so damned good at walking in on _just_ the right moment.

Like the time he busted down Luxord's door as he was reading a book of Shakespearean poetry aloud. And with a perfect accent. And frilly clothes on. If there had ever been a way to die from a paper cut, Demyx might have found it if he hadn't run away from the cards so fast.

And that one incident where Demyx had walked into Lexaeus's room looking for Zexion (sometimes they played chess together, or so Zexion had told him once) and instead found him singing something Demyx recognized from "The Phantom of the Opera", and singing it beautifully. Luckily for him, the Silent Hero didn't notice the boy come in and continued until the end. When Demyx started to applaud, it was another surprise that Lexaeus turned around and gave the intruder a small smile, bowing graciously.

Still, the reactions he received from everyone else resembled Luxord's more; Marluxia threatened him with his plants as the boy's wide eyes took in the sight of number eleven in pumps and tights, Larxene screaming and throwing knives at Demyx's retreating back after he caught her lovingly hug a stuffed bear, Xaldin tossing his ginsus after he realized Demyx was reading a draft of a romance novel he wasn't writing. Even Zexion had forcibly thrown Demyx out of the lab when he had remarked that the sketchbook filled with wonderful renditions of people and buildings didn't resemble Naminé's style.

But easily the worst surprise happened the one (and only one) time he went to the Superior's office late. He heard a few strange sounds and Xemnas's voice groan out something that suspiciously sounded like "Saïx". Demyx's face drained of color and he ran away, praying that no one in that room had heard him.

It was the morning after when Saïx gave him a glare and Xemnas ordered the boy to report to his quarters later Demyx realized, with a whimper, that the gods hated him.


	8. Superstition

Author's Note: My muse this morning hit me with something during German class because I'd found a page in my German textbook about ladybugs being signs of good luck to the Germans. So, imagining Axel covered in ladybugs spurred this fiction along. I just grabbed stuff from Japanese, American, and German luck myths (or so how I have heard them). Hope you guys enjoy it, it's over 900 words :D 

Disclaimer: No. I don't own Kingdom Hearts II, nor do I seek profit off of any of my fiction. It is simply for entertainment purposes alone, and not meant to be distributed at a price. Besides, who would buy this crap anyway?

* * *

Demyx was definitely a creature of habit. He may have the ability to improvise very quickly, but there were things that just shouldn't be disturbed in his schedule. Like having a cup of tea in the morning to help wake him (coffee fights were some of the bloodiest Demyx had ever seen, so he'd learned to avoid the substance) or going to the Proof of Existence every other night to pester his muse for ideas or to practice. But it was a little known fact that Demyx was superstitious. Very superstitious.

So when a black cat (that kinda looked like a robot) crossed in front of him and Xigbar at Hollow Bastion, he had run away in the opposite direction as fast as he could, leaving a very confused Xigbar in his wake. And when Xaldin's coffee mug broke as Demyx did the dishes, he never left the man's side despite threats to his life until the glue had set and the cup was fully repaired.

Another instance where his beliefs got the better of him was when he went with Axel to Agrabah. Besides the massive amount of heat dragging him down, there was sand. And dust. And a lot of both. So it wasn't a surprise to Axel when Demyx sneezed several times but what made him give his attention to the boy was when he'd clamped his hands over his nose and mouth, green eyes wide with fear.

"What? You need a tissue or something? Got stuff on your hands? Just wipe it off man...Dem? Dude, c'mon man, breathe," Axel saying, turning to fully face the guy who was trying to gesture something to him with his eyes.

Axel might not have even bothered with the kid if he hadn't started to turn a little off-color, and he sneezed again. He rolled his eyes, "Bless you man bu-". He was cut off by the sound of a sharp intake of air as Demyx removed his hands and breathed.

He stared as the kid returned to a normal color with disbelieving eyes. "You refused to breathe until I said 'Bless you'!"

Demyx nodded and looked around as if someone was gonna hear something important. He spoke in a low voice, "It's said that if you sneeze three times, your soul leaves your body! So someone has to bless you so it will stay in your body!"

Axel looked at the guy's completely serious expression and tone, and laughed harder than he had in a long time. Seriously, the only thing Demyx could take seriously was something as ridiculous as a soul leaving through sneezes? He doubled over, holding a stitch in his side as he gasped for air and wiped a tear away from his eye. He straightened himself and gave Demyx a pat on the back, still chuckling. "Dem...y'know none of that stuff is true; it's all gibberish people spout off so you do stupid stuff like not breathe."

Demyx's eyes narrowed and his lips formed a pout, "You just wait until something happens to you Axel...then we'll see what's gibberish."

The redhead shrugged it off, turning to walk around a corner in the alleyways of the kingdom and right into a local vendor. A vendor carrying a large, decorative mirror. Than happened to slip out of the man's hands and shatter on the dusty ground. Both Demyx and the vendor looked at Axel with horrified expressions on their faces (for different reasons of course), who blinked in surprise at the mess. Then off of the rooftop above them, a washwoman decided then would be the perfect time to dump the water used to wash the clothes, directly onto Axel's spiky head. He glared at a wide-eyed Demyx under soaked red locks. "That was completely a coincidence."

Demyx opened a portal directly behind him and grabbed Axel's drenched arm, "That's seven _years_ bad luck Axel! Seven years of stuff worse than water dumped on you! And if it's already taking a hold now...we gotta get you un-doomed!" With that, he pulled the wet, unhappy Flurry of Dancing Flames into the portal and back to the Castle to apparently "un-doom" him.

Green eyes glared at a very concentrated Demyx under a mass of four-leaved clovers, ladybugs, horseshoes, and standing in the middle of a circle of salt. This was about the eighth cup of green tea he'd poured in the past hour until he finally grinned and handed Axel the cup, and said, "Here! Drink this! The stalk is standing up!"

Axel took the cup and drank it down as quick as he could to appease the guy, and handed the cup back to him. He sat there as Demyx messed with the remains of the stalks and leaves for what seemed like forever, until the kid finally said he was finally uncursed and could lead a bad luck-free life.

Upon taking the last clover out of his precious hair, Axel heard a noise of realization from Demyx and turned to face the boy, eyes practically threatening to rip him apart if there was another "good luck" charm to use. Instead, Demyx gave Axel a half smile and a laugh and said, "Y'know, I just thought that we coulda asked Luxord for help. His main element is time, but he's always been good with luc - AH! AXEL!"

There must have been another superstition out there that Demyx had missed that said something akin to "_Stating the quicker solution to a problem after it's been solved the hard way will get you strangled by a very angry redhead_."


End file.
